Orthopedic braces use hinge mechanisms that permit a patient to maintain joint flexibility while the brace still protects the injured body parts. Hinges for many braces are adjustable, with extension and flexion limiting mechanisms. Such limiting means may be adjustable to allow a patient or health care provider to set desired limits on flexion and extension of a joint. Limiting means may be different for a user to actuate and adjust to the desired limiting setting. Improved hinge adjustment mechanisms are accordingly needed.